The Black Eagle
by Mariah Chen1
Summary: One day the Bladebreakers decide to go to a pawn shop, Tyson finds a strange bottle, and Max has a pet bug, then something strange happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone here is my 3rd story The Black Eagle. I just love making funny stories, espically when they take the mic out of Kenny, Tyson or any other beyblader I don't like.

MC1: Anyways I also have written this story with the help of my cousin, you know, you love her (maybe not) Kai Hiwatari1

KH1: Hiya dudes, hows it hanging. Hope you like this story dudes.

MC1: Now I'll get Mariah to do the disclaimer.

Mariah: Hi, Mariah Chen1 does not own Beyblade.

MC1 & KH1: enjoy the fic

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time **

**Chapter 1**

One day the Bladebrekers all went to a pawn shop. I was Tyson's idea.

"Hey look at this re4ally cool bottle." Yelled Tyson.

"That ain't cool." Said Kai. "You know just how to ruin my fun, don't you." Said Tyson. "Yep" replied Kai as he walked away.

"I don't care what you say I'm still buying it." Said Tyson as he picked it up.

Meanwhile Max is bending down looking at a bug crawl across the floor.

"Look, look at him crawl. He's sooo cute I'm shall call him Argos and he shall be mine. And he shall be my Argos. Come her little Argos lemme hug you." Said Max.

Kai rolled his eyes and went up to him.

"Ooops." Said Kai as he stepped on the bug squishing it into a pulpy bug mess.

"NOOOOOO ARGOS! Your gone, gone." Cried Max.

"Get over it." Said Ray and he turned back to look at the dead mice licking his lips.

"Yea it was just a bug." Said Tyson as he didn't look where he was going and tripped over a blubbering mess on the floor that is Max.

"Nooooo!" screams Tyson as the purplish blue bottle smashes to the ground.

Ray dropped the mice he was about to eat, Kai dropped the stuff he was about to steal, Max stopped crying as he noticed a pixie stick in the corner, and Tyson got up as they all stared at this thick purple as it crept towards them.

Next thing they knew they were at the very top of a mountain with the start of a river next to them.

"Where are we?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know, but because of you dropping that bottle we're lost, and…and I want my teddy bear." Said Ray.

"Your what?" asked Kai as he tried to push Max off the edge.

"My, er…um…my…Mariah." Quickly said Ray.

"So you are going out." Said Max as he tried to get Kai off him.

"Um, yea, yea surprise." Said Ray.

"Will you guys shut up." Said a mysterious voice.

"Kai, why did you tell us to shut up?" asked Tyson. "I didn't." said Kai as he lost interest in killing Max.

"Oh, okay then. Who said it?" asked Ray.

"I did." Said a Black Eagle as it came out of the shadows.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Max and Tyson as they ran and hid behind Ray and Kai.

"You lot-"

"Hey, aren't you my Auntie Flo?" asked Kai. "You are, aren't you, so what did ya do to get turned in to a bird?"

"What, oh yes I am. And it's none of your business. And now I am referred to as The Black Eagle" replied BE

"Anyway as I was saying-"

"Don't you have to be a witch then do something bad then get turned into an animal?" asked Ray. Kai nodded. "But then aren't you a wizard?" Again Kai nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again.

"What does that mean?" asked Max. Kai shrugged.

"Then why did you do it?" asked Tyson. Again Kai shrugged.

"SILENCE!" shouted The Black Eagle.

Tyson and Max again hid behind Ray and Kai.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. You lot have been pissing me off every since you won the World Chapionships. Now it's pay back time."

"But what did we do?" asked Tyson poking out his head from behind Ray.

"Well you see you have your human Beyblade Championships, and we witches and Wizards turned into animals have ours. But yousr was at the same time as ours, and all of your players got congratulated, while we were ignored for ages."

"But what has that got to do with us?" asked Max also poking his head out from behind Kai.

"Nothing, it's just that you won, so you are the ones to blame."

"But you just said w had nothing to do with it." Said Ray.

"But you have every thing to do with it, now-"

"But you just said we had nothing to do with it." Said Kai.

"But you don't"

"Then you said we had everything to do with it make up you mind."

"Anyway, now here's your punishment."

In a poof of green smoke, the Bladebeakers ended up somewhere very dark and scary.

"Great I can't see anything. That's a lot everybody now I'm blind." Said Kai.

"Why are you blaming us, it was your auntie." Said Ray.

"Well because you lot won you your matches and I didn't so it isn't my fault."

"But we won as a team." Said Tyson.

"Oh yeah, It's still your fault."

"Wait, hold each others hands and then just, um…forward." Sid Max.

"Hey that's the first intelligent thing I've heard you say all day Max. Said Ray.

"Thanks I do try my best." Said Max.

They found their way after Tyson, Max and Ray had repeatedly bumped into trees, while Kai had just stood there waiting for them to bump into him.

**2 hours later**

Finally they all had each others hand.

"Forward." Said Ray as he bumped into another tree.

"Great sense of direction Ray." Said Kai.

"Why thank-you, hey you were being sarcastic weren't you."

"Nah, ya think."

"Hey guys, guys I found another bug." Said Max. "Great, how did you find a bug when we're all blind Max." asked Kai.

"I dunno. He just crawled up my leg. My legs feel weird. Anyway, I have named him…"

MC1 & KH1: we hope you enjoyed it and there will be another chapter as you can see. Anyways laters.


	2. Chapter 2

MC1 & KH1: Hi people, hope you enjoy

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time **

**Chapter 2**

"I have named him Argos II. And no Kai you cannot squish him as he is mine, and I shall love him forever and ever."

"Oh don't worry I will."

"Hey guys I'm really close to the floor." Said Tyson.

"Wait a minute I'm not blind, or maybe I'm dead-"

"Thank god for that." Said Max.

"Watch it, but I can see light ahead." Said Kai.

They all ran toward it.

"Yea, I'm not blind or dead."

"I gotta boo, boo, but I've still got my bug. Argos II is soo cute."

Argos II looks at Max then flew off and Tyson eats him.

"Hey Tyson, you just ate Argos II, how could you." Cried Max. "Hey I'm poet and I didn't even know it."

"Yea Tyson how could you, I wanted to kill him." Said Kai.

"Hey guys can you just shut up, I found water." Said Ray.

Tyson runs off. "Hey guys wait for me." Said Max.

**2 hours later**

They're all drinking happily, and Max finally gets there, and starts to drink as well.

They all open their eyes to find a different reflection.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all fell to the floor crying.

**4 hours later**

"Glad that's outta my system.' Said Kai.

"What are we?" asked Max.

"Well by the looks of things, Max is a dog, Ray is a pig, I'm a dragon and Kai's a fairy." Said Tyson.

"Hey genius you're a gecko." Said Kai. "And Ray is a cat, Max is a turtle and I am a baby phoenix who is unnaturally cute."

"I'm a dragon."

"Gecko."

"Dragon."

"Gecko."

"Dragon."

"Gecko."

**2 hours later**

"Dragon."

"Gecko."

"Just shut up Tyson, you're a gecko, a small green lizard." Shouted Kai winning the fight.

"But how come we didn't notice before." Asked Ray.

"You didn't, because you didn't look at each other properly." Said a mysterious voice.

"Auntie, I know that's you. Come change us back NOW." Said Kai.

"No, you have to find a way to change yourselves back."

"Well that's cool isn't. I gotta stay a bloody gecko for god knows how long. Until we come up with a solution."

"I still can't believe you ate Argos II." Said Max. "Shut up slowpoke." "Hey."

"Kai you know you're a wizard." Said Ray. "Who said I was one." "Er, you did." "Oh yea, carry on."

"Can't you change us back." Asked Ray. " I could, I would, but I can't."

"Why?" "Can't use my powers like these, and I never learnt how to change animals into people."

"Oh great." "Well I'm soooo sorry. Try having a slug teach you how to do magic then."

"You're soooo cute Kai, did you know that." Said Max.

"I'm not cute." "Yea you are. You're sooo cute that I could kiss you."

"Don't you come anywhere near me with those lips."

Max slowly made his way over to Kai.

"Oh no you didn't" said Kai, as he flew above Max.

Max tried his best to fly up but failed.

"This is for you." Said Kai as he dropped a dollop of golden poo onto Max's head.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh, getitof, getitof, getitoff." Yelled Max as he jumped into the river.

Soz this chapter was a bit shorter then the first but the next one will be longer.

MC1 & KH1: Anyways Laters and don't forget to R&R


End file.
